Only You
by QueVeeBee
Summary: The spark was instantaneous, causing them to combust into flames. They began tearing at each others clothes, not bothering to hide the searing need that consumed them whenever they got this close to each other. C/B Oneshot. R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or the characters portrayed in this story.**

**:Sigh: I just wish all the drama with Chuck and Blair would hurry up and end so that they can get back together! At least Episode 3 is going to be hot!**

* * *

The gesture was barely a gesture at all, unnoticeable to everyone around them. But Chuck read it clearly, as if his every waking moment hung on the hopes of seeing it happen.

He waited a few minutes after she'd made her way upstairs and then excused himself to follow her steps. She was waiting by her bed, and as always she was already half undressed by the time he got to her.

Standing in the middle of her room wearing nothing but a sexy corset lingerie, Blair had never felt more attractive. Chuck's eyes showed her just how much he appreciated her appearance, and the swelling in his pants also confirmed it to be so. Although she knew she was risking it all, her status, her image, her virtue, none of that mattered to her. She needed these fleeting moments with Chuck. They were never enough, but it made the days more bearable until the time they were able to crawl back into bed together.

"You're getting more and more daring, Wardolf. I must say I like it," Chuck drawled in that lazy voice he saved for the bedroom. He quickly began to approach Blair as he undid his shirt.

"Oh, shut up, Bass. Just hurry up before someone notices we're gone." Blair closed the distance between them and tiptoed in order to reach his lips.

The spark was instantaneous, causing them to combust into flames. They began tearing at each others clothes, not bothering to hide the searing need that consumed them whenever they got this close to each other. Their tongues met hungrily, teeth clashing, lips being bitten. Even while kissing, neither was willing to give in, both determined to get the upper hand and have the other make the next move. Blair would usually whimper and protest for Chuck to move faster, but tonight it was his turn to be anxious.

Chuck had been watching Blair all evening from across the room. He made idle conversation with women who approached him, with Nate and the other guys from school, and even Serena and Dan when they happened to cross paths. But Blair had kept her distance. They'd touched momentarily while at the bar picking up some drinks, and the electricity that coursed through their bodies from the simple touch was signal of was to come later on that night. For the rest of the night, Blair made sure to keep her distance. It aggravated him, but it also turned him on.

They made an effort not to meet in compromising situations, Blair usually whisking off to Chuck's suite at night or early mornings, Chuck coming to Blair's home when her mother and Dorota were gone for the day. But meeting at parties or gatherings was off limits according to Blair.

Then their were those times when she'd made an exception. When the hunger burning in their eyes was too much to ignore. Tonight was one of those nights.

Chuck lifted Blair into his arms and plopped her down onto her bed. She laid back eyeing him seductively, pulling the strings of the corset loose. Chuck groaned at the sight of her. She was flushed with excitement, her lips swollen from his kiss, her eyes deep with unquenched desire. Chuck quickly disposed of the rest of his clothes, pants and shirt thrown haphazardly across the room. Their was no time for etiquette. He wanted her and he meant to have her now.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Wardolf." Chuck warned her as he brusquely tore the rest of the garment off and exposed her breast to his waiting mouth.

"I always finish, Chuck. Over and over again. That's what I like about you," Blair responded, quieting once she felt Chuck's tongue lap across her nipple. He always knew how to bring her to the edge of sanity, making her mad with desire. He withheld her pleasure for as long as they both could manage, and it was torture for Blair. She had been waiting for this from the moment they'd touched each other earlier in the night.

"Mmm, yes that you do. And I just love how accommodating you are. What if your dear Marcus walked in and saw us like this?"

Blair barely registered the words as Chuck hands had roamed lower and pressed intimately inside of her. She moaned and arched her back, thrusting her hips as she tried to force his fingers to reach deeper and touch her in that spot that made her come over and over until there was no breath left in her body.

"Does Marcus touch you like I do, Blair? Does he fuck you the way you need to be fucked? Does he fill you up and make love to you until you get so tight that not even a finger will fit. Does he come inside of you until it slides down your thighs, making you warm and wet inside?"

Blair let out a scream of pure pleasure as her orgasm overcame her. Her body trembled and quivered with a force she'd never experienced before. Before she had time to regroup, Chuck thrust savagely inside of her.

Blair screamed out again and tried to push him off of her. "No, Chuck it's too soon."

"Shh. Just take it. You can never have enough. You know that. I know that. Your body knows that. You were meant to be fucked by me, whenever, however and as many times as I want."

Chuck quickly pumped in and out of her. He couldn't take it slow, throwing caution to the wind he lost himself completely in the feel of having Blair Wardolf wrapped around him, completely submitting to his touch. If he hadn't spent the better half of the evening trying to control a twitching erection, he would have taken his time. But it seemed to him that Blair was not interested in patience either.

As he felt her tighten around his erection, he hastened his pace and joined her in her release. They laid there, sweat soaking the rumpled sheets, the smell of sex in the air. They were panting into each others ears, until Chuck finally took his weight off of Blair and laid beside her.

"So I guess you better hurry down to the party before Lord Marcus misses you," Chuck said harshly, unable to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Oh, yeah, I suppose you're right." Blair had agreed but stood laying down on the bed beside Chuck.

Chuck sat up and looked down at the woman that had consumed his thoughts day in and day out for the past eight months. She was gorgeous, her beauty flawless in every way. She was perfect, and if only for those few brief moments, she was his. His heart ached as he longed to reach out and hold her and never let her go again.

Ever since she'd decided to forgive him and set the terms for their "relationship" Chuck had said yes without hesitation. It bothered him to see her with Marcus, following him around longing to be part of royalty. But Chuck knew deep down it was not what she wanted. If he could find a way to make her trust him completely as she'd done in the past, maybe she would give him another chance. But he had to take it slow. He had to satisfy himself with their secret love affair for now.

After staring at Chuck for longer than she should have, Blair quickly stood up and began to get her appearance straightened out. She needed to get back to the party before she did something stupid like relinquish her heart to Chuck Bass once again. But during those times when they'd finished sharing mind blowing sex together and he would stare at her, she could feel that he wanted to reach out to her but was too afraid. And she couldn't allow herself to weaken and make that move either.

Once her outfit was in order, her hair impeccable, her makeup perfection she turned around and stared at Chuck as she reached for the door. He was finishing straightening his tie and looked up at her as he felt her hesitate.

"Chuck...ummm...no."

Chuck gazed at her questioningly and so she continued.

"Marcus doesn't touch me like you do. No man has ever touched me like you do. And maybe that's just because I haven't let any man close enough to give myself to. Only you, Chuck. Only you."

And with that she walked out of the room.


End file.
